Vehicles are often personalized to the owner's or user's taste by adding ornamentation of other attachments. This is equally true for motorcycles, which can be modified in many ways. For example, ornamentation can be added to the fork of the motorcycle. In some cases, the ends of the fork need to be modified to allow for their mounting.